


Bodie and Doyle - A Pros Primer

by golden_bastet



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_bastet/pseuds/golden_bastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learn to read with CI5!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bodie

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might have run across the _Dick and Jane_ books. These were primers written to teach mid-twentieth century children to read - primarily in the US, although they managed to leap the pond (in a couple of directions) in the 1950s. There have been some questions as to true authorship (another childhood memory brought down), and they have definitely fallen out of favor if not been outright discredited; but they're always ripe for hijacking - er, parody.
> 
> Thanks to William S. Gray, Zerna Sharp, Scott Foresman Publishers, Fred Schonell, Marion Monroe, and anyone else that might have a claim to the _Dick and Jane_ readers. Thanks also to [Lisa's Frame Cap Library](http://www.framecaplib.com/index.htm) for the images. And thanks to Brian Clemens and Mark One Productions for getting the whole Pros ball rollin'.
> 
> Posted as part of the Xmas 2014 Discovered on a Silent Night challenge.

Bodie works for CI5.

Bodie is tall, dark, and handsome.

Bodie likes to play with guns.

Bodie likes to play with cars.

Bodie likes to play with Doyle.

Run, Bodie, run!


	2. Doyle

Ray Doyle is Bodie's partner.

Doyle likes to lean on things. 

Doyle leans on the cabinet.

Doyle leans on the wall.

Doyle leans in the naval yard.

 

Doyle leans on Bodie. 

Bodie looks for a reason. 

Maybe it's the pants.

Silly, silly Doyle!


End file.
